


Knighthood

by Pyramyriad



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Before Bruce Wayne Is Batman, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Butlers, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Childhood, Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, Comfort, Control, Crisis of Faith, Dark Knight, Dark Knight Trilogy - Freeform, Death, Drabble Collection, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Faithful Butler, Family, Family Feels, Family Loss, Fear, Fear of Death, Gen, Having Faith, Heartache, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Identity, Impulse Control, Justice, Loss, Loss of Faith, Loss of Identity, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Parent(s), Mercy Killing, Movie 1: Batman Begins (2005), Pain, Pre-Batman - Freeform, Survival Training, Swords, Training, Urges, Violent Thoughts, Young Bruce Wayne, Youth, multi-chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2020-09-01 16:31:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20261116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyramyriad/pseuds/Pyramyriad
Summary: The road to becoming Batman will not be straightforward.





	1. Identity

**Author's Note:**

> Alfred is one of my favourite characters. He’s always the rock for when Bruce falters and offers sagely advice…and with that perfect amount of humour.

“Alfred?” The cracking voice of a boy, as fractured as his spirit and viewpoint of the world, filters into the room via the doorway. The butler turns away from the window and faces his ward – Prince of Gotham, heir to billions…and frightened soul. People often overlook that part. Money cannot heal _this_.

“Yes, Master Bruce?” The title remains. _Because I am not your father, but I will always be your guide._

Said child takes a few steps forwards, then pauses. His mouth opens and closes several times, before words emerge. “I’m not…sure.” A deep breath. “I’m not sure what to be. What I am.” There is a hard blink of the eyes, a tug of war with his emotions. He takes hold of rage. Strength bleeds into his tenor. “It’s like whatever I was _supposed_ to be was changed when my parents…died.” A mere mention still hurts. “I feel lost.”

How does one respond? Alfred thinks himself fortunate to be capable of empathy; he has seen too much of the world in his many years. It has afforded him great insight, yet at the cost of innocence. Wayne has none of that now, stripped of it at a younger age than the butler. _This soon-to-be man thinks he’s already broken. I know that’s not true. Breaking, yes, but not beyond saving._ “If I’m allowed to speak for everyone, I think we’re all lost.”

Bruce appears dejected, no opinion to offer, dissention or agreement. He doesn’t know.

“However, I wouldn’t accept that as a finality. It doesn’t mean we can’t find ourselves. I think you, or anybody, will find a path to walk if you look hard enough.”

“Any idea when or where?”

“Sorry, Master Bruce. No clue for you there.”

A corner of the boy’s lip lifts ever so slightly. _Even if he did know, he wouldn’t tell me._ Still, it’s a good enough answer to his dilemma. A purpose to keep him motivated and occupied.

And, if unable to be his old self, he will become something new.


	2. Compassion

Ducard offers the chance to become a _true_ symbol of justice; all Bruce has to do is take a life. It is not of an innocent man – the figure kneeling before them, begging for mercy, is a murderer. The blade resting in Wayne’s hands feels good, an extension of his being.

But the way something is used dictates its morality. He cannot fulfil his master’s request, having made a vow never to kill; he cannot truly fall into the darkness of those he will oppose.

The blade rests against the convict’s neck. It is too easy, but, more importantly, is far too tempting to end a life. So easy to press force into a strike, extinguish all the man is and will ever be. Henri spoke of the world’s workings, and this does make sense. But Bruce cannot become his enemy entirely. There must be a shaft of light in his night, which will keep him distanced from the criminals.

It is compassion. This must exist if he is to succeed.

_“Your enemy will not show the same compassion.”_

_“It separates us from them.”_

Mercy will cost Wayne, as it has undoubtedly done for others; he knows this, but still cannot give into temptation.

When that day comes, he will be a Knight no more.


End file.
